Such packaging wrappers or paper handkerchiefs are commercially available in a variety of versions and they are all provided with a removal opening that can be closed by means of a sealing flop, whereby an adhesive strip located on the sealing flap and containing a pressure-sensitive adhesive makes it possible to open and close the removal opening repeatably. In this way, a packaging wrapper is also known which in broadside form is to be opened on the long narrow side and in which an extension of the rear side as a sealing flap covers a removal opening. An extension of the front side also partially covers the removal opening on the narrow upper side of the packaging wrapper. These extensions are formed by slots which are inwardly spaced apart from the narrow edge of the upper side and extend transverse to the longitudinal extension of the upper side. The region of the upper side outside the removal opening and hence outside the slots is closed as a result of bonding.
Provision of slots in the extensions of the front and rear sides of the packaging wrapper--which extensions bridge over the removal opening and guarantee engagement with the packing wrapper, thus ensuring that the tissues are removed more easily from the packaging wrapper--nevertheless entails the problem that packaging--wrapper corners formed by the slots project outwards. On the one hand, this results in an impaired appearance. On the other hand; it is not always possible to prevent the penetration of dirt in the area of the removal opening, particularly after the sealing flap has been opened and closed frequently.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,685 does mention the provision of a connection of the sealing flap at the upper side of, a packaging wrapper, this connection only serves to guarantee that the pack is sealed prior to being opened for the first time.
In the packaging wrapper for paper handkerchiefs shown in DE-Ul-90 14 065, an adhesive strip which sticks to the front side of the packaging wrapper in order to close the sealing flap serves to open and reseal the packaging wrapper.
The skilled person gathers the teaching from DE-Ul-90 10 670 that a strip of pressure-sensitive adhesive should be placed between the sealing flap and the extension of the front side of the packaging wrapper. A region which is free of pressure-sensitive adhesive and which is consequently not bonded to the extension of the front side of the packaging wrapper is formed between the strip of pressure-sensitive adhesive and the end edge of the sealing flap. As a result a non-adhesive section which does not make contact with the extension of the front side is produced as a grip tab at this site.
EP-A-0 293 360 envisages the formation of a convexly extending edge on a film section that overlaps the removal opening of the packaging wrapper in the central region of this edge. This packaging wrapper design is characterized by the fact that it automatically places the sealing flap over the removal opening and covers this opening whenever the wrapper contains handkerchiefs, thus causing them to lie protected within the film wrapper.
In the packaging wrapper described in EP-A-0 132 250, the overlapping film sections -can be fixed together at the shorter edges of the elongated narrow sides by means of a bonding connection for one-off sealing.